Family Ties
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: After a phone call from Vlad, Danny notices that Vlad starts acting strange. Once he visits him, he finds out why.


**Author Note: A writing request from grellymadmod3 on Tumblr. The story is also posted on tumblr under Clockwork's Apprentice.  
>~CWA<strong>

**Title: Family Ties  
>Summary: <strong>After a phone call from Vlad, Danny notices that Vlad starts acting strange. Once he visits him, he finds out why.**  
>Genre: <strong>Family**  
>Rated: <strong>K**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom**  
>Notes: <strong>Please Review! It is a one-shot!

**Family Ties:**

Danny clenched his fists around the phone as soon as he saw the Caller ID. His father was too busy to notice anything as he 'worked' on a new invention, his mother helping him. They were so into it that they didn't even notice Danny was in the kitchen too, nevertheless that his phone went off.

"Hello _Vlad,"_ Danny spat out, "How did you get my number?"

"_Really now, Daniel, what type of father would I be if I didn't have your number?"_

"You're not my father Vlad," Danny hissed quietly into his phone.

_"Oh don't tell me you still consider that buffoon your father."_

"That's kind of how genes work, Vlad."

_"That's exactly my point, Daniel."_

Danny blinked in confusion,

"What?"

"_All I am asking for is a chance, Daniel, to prove myself, for you to trust me."_

"You have to _earn_ trust Vlad," Danny scowled.

_"Very well."_

With that, Danny was met with a clicking tone. Vlad had hung up, leaving a very confused and slightly thoughtful Danny. _What is he up to?_

* * *

><p>Over the next month, Vlad still hadn't given up. He constantly called Danny, usually asking for a chance. He didn't stir up trouble. He even offered Danny help with his homework and Danny wasn't going to complain that Vlad stopped the ghosts in Amity to give him a chance to sleep (though he didn't sleep too well the first week due to suspicions). Vlad event texted him to make sure he was okay. He offered to send a limo to drive him places (that Vlad himself would pay for). He even told Danny that he would gladly give Dash the scare of his life when he found out there had been bullying. There was even one awkward text about Vlad trying to encourage Danny to ask Sam out. It seemed to him that Vlad was genuinely trying (and was actually acting like a somewhat normal uncle or father). Of course, Danny was still suspicious but slowly the suspicions died away.<p>

It wasn't just Vlad that was acting odd either. His own mother seemed to act more cautious and jumpy. Once when Vlad called the house, she seemed almost guilty when Jack had given his usual hearty hello. When she looked at Danny, her eyes shined with a mix of sorrow and unspoken apologies.

Eventually, when his mother announced that since she and Jack were going to a ghost convention in New York, Danny was going to stay at his 'uncle' Vlad's. Jazz, his 'lucky' sister, was just going to spend the week at a friend's house. Of course, he was going to point out he could stay at Tucker's until he realized that if he went to Vlad's, it would give him a chance to finally see what the fruitloop was up to.

As soon as he walked into the mansion, Vlad met them near the doors. The visit between his parents and Vlad seemed brief- there was tension between all of them, but Jack tried his best to ignore it. He seemed almost sad-_ but that's impossible he's never sad. _Though for a brief moment, it seemed as if Maddie and Vlad had an unspoken conversation between them.

As soon as his parents left, Danny looked at Vlad. Something about him seemed different. Maybe it was the fact that Vlad was smiling and it wasn't his usual _'hide yo kids, hide yo wife'_ smile. It was a sincere, heartfelt smile that a kind gentleman would have. Maybe it was the fact that his facial features didn't seem as stern or that he wasn't rushing out the door to talk to Maddie. Maybe it was the way Vlad was looking at Danny- his usual evil glint was replaced with what was best described as fatherly love.

"Ah little Badger, welcome," he said warmly, "Please do make yourself comfortable. Alfred will take your things to your room."

A butler appeared, a surprisingly non-ghost one, that politely took what small luggage Danny had before disappearing up the stairs. Danny eyed Vlad cautiously,

"Okay…."

Vlad smiled again, which was slightly unsettling, as he led Danny to the dining room.

"Tea? Coffee? Perhaps even some food? I know how much a hormonal teenage can eat."

Danny slowly nodded and Vlad snapped his fingers. A cook came from the kitchen and placed some finger sandwiches and tea on the table before bowing and leaving the room. Sometimes, Danny forgot that Vlad was _that_ rich. He eyed the sandwiches and Vlad before he started to stuff his face unable to turn down food. As soon as he finished, he turned to Vlad,

"Okay Vlad, what's the deal?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The phone calls, the texts, the nice things you're doing, _what is going on?_ You have to have some sort of plan."

Vlad sighed deeply and put his head in his hand,

"I was hoping we could speak about this later tonight but perhaps it really is best to just get it out of the way."

"Get what out of the way," Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Daniel, how much do you know about your birth father?"

Out of all the things he was expecting for Vlad to say _that_ was not one of them. It took him off guard as he looked at Vlad shocked before he answered,

"You mean Jack," Danny said slowly.

"No, Daniel, I mean your _real_ birth father," Vlad said firmly, but gently, "Surely by now you have figured out that you were adopted?"

That was the sentence that made Danny freeze. _Adopted._ The word echoed in his mind- when he was a little kid, he thought he was adopted because even though he had Jack's eyes, they were a different shade. When he was ten, he had to do a family tree project and was shocked to find that he had next to nothing in common with any of his family members. When he was eleven, his mother assured him that he was not adopted…. Was that a lie?

Then he wondered why Vlad of all people were bringing the subject up. For a brief moment, he thought about when he first met Vlad. He was shocked to see a similarities between them aside from the halfa mutation. He thought about that time he made a new friend and when they came to the house and saw that college picture of his parents on the wall, they pointed to _Vlad_ and asked if he was Danny's dad.

Then it clicked.

"….Vlad…" Danny said slowly, "….Are you saying that not only am I adopted, but I'm…."

"Both Madeline and Jack decided it was time for you to know the truth."

Danny wasn't sure what to think as his heart beat increased. He was angry at his parents for not telling him. He was angry at Vlad for keeping it a secret. He was angry at himself for not perusing the idea of adoption. He was also sad, unbelievably sad. Vlad prepared himself for anything and everything- yelling and cursing was most likely going to come from the boy. What he didn't prepare for was crying. Danny shot up from the table, standing up in a stiff position. Danny's fists were clenched tightly as he leaned against them on the table, but he was looking at Vlad with tear-filled eyes.

"…How long did you know?"

Vlad's heart ached at the sight before him.

"I didn't know until just last months, shortly before I called you for the first time asking for a chance."

"What do you mean you didn't know," Danny snapped, "Or do you mean you just didn't care?!"

"I mean that I didn't know," Vlad snapped before taking a deep, calming breath, "Daniel… It was a long time ago when I met your mother. It was just when I was gaining my wealth, but I was still wallowing in self pity at a bar. Your mother…"

"What was her name," Danny interrupted, "What was… What was my mother's name?"

"Jennifer," Vlad said fondly, "Jennifer Rose."

"…And did you love her or was I just a mistake," Danny asked bitterly.

"My boy you are anything but a mistake," Vlad said as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny calmed down slightly at the touch as he slowly sat back down. He was still sad and angry, but he was trying his best to understand what was going on. In a way, it made sense. He was connecting better with Vlad than he ever did with either of his… _adoptive_… parents.

"And I did love her," Vlad continued, "I did still love Madeline at the time, but it seemed to pale in comparison to the love that I had with Jennifer. You had freckles when you were born- you got that from her…."

Danny's hand reached up and he touched his slightly wet cheek as Vlad continued,

"She died in childbirth, sadly. Though I wasn't angry with her or you, Daniel, you must understand that the only reason I put you up for adoption was because I thought I was unfit to be a parent. I was so focused on my business and my wealth. I was still young… I had no idea that Madeline was the one that adopted you. It was an anonymous adoption. I didn't know who was going to adopt you and they didn't know who they were adopting you from. You were barely a year old when you went to them… And you must understand that my…. _fascination…_ with Madeline was a desperate attempt to try to find any last chance of love. I understand that even if she came to me, she would never love me like Jennifer did and I would never love her the way I loved your mother. My fascination with you came from the fact that you reminded me so much of the son that I had given up… I know now that you are indeed that son."

"Why now," Danny cracked, "Why did you just find out a month ago?"

"Madeline apparently thought you were old enough to know the truth. She had looked into who your birth parents were and after some bribing and pulling some of her connections, she was able to find a copy of your original birth certificate- the very certificate that I have in my lockbox… She contacted me after she spoke to Jack. We came to a agreement."

"What type of agreement?"

"Your old enough to make your own decisions, Daniel, including possibly the biggest one."

"Which is," Danny asked carefully.

"What you would like to do now that you know. You are more than welcome to live with me and continue contact with Madeline and Jack, or not if you prefer. If that is your choice, you can start school here in Wisconsin or even online schooling. I can help you with your ghost powers- I'll tell you things about the Ghost Zone you never knew before, show you things you never thought you'd see. We can get you legally in my custody, back to being my son… If that is what you want. If you would rather go back to Amity, live with the people who grew up with as parents, and never hear from me again… Then so be it."

Vlad tried to keep a calm face, though on the inside he was terrified. He desperately wished to be a part of Daniel's life and even if he didn't want to hear from Vlad again, Vlad would be sure to give Madeline the money she needed to pay for anything his son wanted. Danny, however, was having an internal struggle. Vlad… Vlad was his father. He was connecting better with him than he ever did with Maddie, Jazz, and even Jack. He could show him so much and Vlad seemed like a changed man.

"….And Sam and Tucker would be able to come visit?"

"If you wish than yes."

"…Vlad…. I'd like to accept your offer to stay with you."


End file.
